


Snow

by aron_kristina



Category: Ronja Rövardotter | Ronia the Robber's Daughter - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She goes skiing every winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cefyr for advent challenge on LJ.

She goes skiing every winter. She has done since she was a girl, since that day when she got stuck with her foot, but she's never been stuck again, and she's never needed anyone to save her again. Ronja is proud of that.

It's been snowing for ten days. She's gotten so bored she almost started a fight just to have anything to do. The problem is that there's no one who wants to fight her. Mattis is getting older, but he's still the leader, and no one hits the leaders daughter, not even if she hits first.

She doesn't wonder why there aren't any women around, not anymore, but she wishes that there were. When she dreams, she dreams of women, and spring evenings, lying in the sun, tanned skin and feelings she doesn't understand. In the castle there are only pale men, and boredom.

Lovis doesn't understand why she doesn't spend more time with Birk, she doesn't understand why Ronja doesn't do what they predicted a long time ago and marry him and have a lot of children. In all those years they spent living in the cave during the summers she never once felt like she wanted to touch him with anything more than sibling-hood. He did try once, not forcefully, but he did kiss her, and she tried, she did, but there was no feelings there.

She is no stranger to what men and women do, you don't get to be when you live in close quarters, but she has never felt any want for men that way. She has heard of men who lay with other men, she does after all live with 24 male robbers and their leaders, but she has never heard the same about women. She hasn't even met any women who aren't her mother or Birk's mother. But she figures now is the time.

She sneaks out in the early morning on the first day she wakes up and it doesn't snow. She's good at skiing now, and she knows roughly were the closest town is. She has some money, and some silver with her, so she can probably find some place to stay if it gets late before she can come back. She could have waited until summer and ridden there, but no one is as good at skiing as she is, and she doesn't want to be followed.

She has heard stories about the town, about places you can buy food and find shelter, all kinds of things you can buy, if you have the means, but she's never felt the need before, always thought the woods were all she needed. She thought this fire inside her would go out, or that she would wake up one day and find Birk desirable, but she hasn't, and the fire keeps growing. She can no longer keep it satisfied by herself, she needs something more, but she doesn't know what. She hopes she will find it though, otherwise she might have to bury herself in the snow to keep herself from burning up.

*

She doesn't quite find what she is looking for in the town, but she finds other humans, people who aren't robbers, and women. Women selling bread, clothes, women taking care of animals, little girls playing in the streets. She doesn't find exactly what she wants, but she finds hope that she will one day.


End file.
